


One Less Finger

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Being the protective father figure he is, Anakin makes the mistake of following his student while she's sneaking around with an unknown companion.





	1. Part One

_**ONE LESS FINGER** _

Word Count: 984

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

He’d removed his glove to have a look at his ring finger. It had fallen off again during the heat of battle, this he knew as a few screws and a finger fell from the glove. He huffed and took the metal pieces of his fragmented phalange in his fleshed hand, and began to make way to his quarters to properly align it yet again. Meditation would do him good; cause him to be less annoyed. Master Plo had bid him a waving hand and he returned the same gesture back. That was how the usual walk to his quarters went. Obi-Wan rounded the corner with hands formally clasped behind his back, a signature of his. He received a, “Hello, Anakin.” Politely, he replied with the same hello and continued on his way.

A good 30 steps later, he happened upon his own padawan turning the corner he was about to approach. Anakin had only been given a glimpse of her rear lek and quickened his pace to catch up. He was about to address her in the nickname he’d given her on the day they’d been paired as Master and Padawan, but had only gotten half of the word out before he thought better of it. Wasn’t she in the hangar? “Sni— ,” was the only sound he heard from himself. Ahsoka was not alone. He quieted his quickened feet and strategically placed his steps as to not alarm either her or her companion. Following them was difficult, as they, too, proved to be moving in such as way as to not be discovered. The Jedi Temple was a building of large, bright hallways, and lacked places to hide behind. He’d soon found that the pair were headed in the same direction as he, which he began to feel very unsettled about. He grew wary of who accompanied his padawan. Perhaps it was Barriss, and the two were just walking to their quarters together.

The halls began to grow darker, as they reached the wing of the Temple in which the Jedi slept. He followed Ahsoka and her friend towards the area designated for padawans, and abandoned his own interests of reattaching his finger. The hallways constricted without sound; they felt tighter and Anakin could hear the blood flow in his ears.

Ahsoka had whispered something short to whoever it was that she was with and Anakin paused in his tracks. He peered over the corner that he knew Ahsoka’s quarters were behind and saw only her rear lek again as it disappeared into her room.

He almost walked away. He almost sighed with relief. Almost. But what he saw behind Ahsoka made him feel as if the Force were narrowing his airways. Who he saw behind her caused his heart to stop. He felt no longer as if he were alive. His _Captain_ had just followed _his padawan_ into her quarters. The door slid to a shut. He couldn’t hear it, but he very much felt the door lock. His skin pricked and his eyes saw red as he rushed to the door, tolerating the heat in his face and in his stomach. The adrenaline in his body flooded his rational brain and enraged him. He had to keep quiet; he had to know if what was happening behind her door was something as innocent as retrieving a datapad. Anakin pressed his ear to the object closing him off from the inside and listened.

Something had hit the very door he had his head to. Sighs made their way to his ears. He heard the distinct sound of armor making contact with the floor and felt his insides churn. Never had he felt so sick. He heard the sound of clothes being torn away from skin. He heard the sounds of two persons being out of breath. He felt the friction of his padawan on top of her captain. He felt the Captain’s hand slide up her thighs and begin the removal of her leggings. Anakin thought he might be sick right in front of her door. The father half of him wanted to go in and separate the two and sever the appendage from in between the clone’s legs. Anakin shuddered with exasperation at the sound of Ahsoka’s moan, clearly from the pleasure being given to her. He knew both what was taking place and what was about to take place. He wanted very much to tear his ear from the door and his mind away from what was happening behind it, but he couldn’t. He had no idea that Captain and Commander were having relations. How had he been so blind as to not notice? Exactly how long had they been sleeping together? Anakin was taken away from his wandering mind as he heard, very quietly, a strained Mando’a curse from the captain along with the nickname _he’d_ presumably given her, “‘Soka.” Following that, came a whimper from Ahsoka. She was being marred. If he weren’t full of rage before, he definitely was now. The Captain had made his way on top of her. What tipped him over the edge, however, was the more elevated moan that came from the apprentice herself, “Rex—.” In the Force, Anakin had felt what resulted after the utterance of the Captain’s name.

He’d forcefully stepped away from the door, and walked towards his own. Captain Rex’s image was indefinitely contorted in the General’s mind. Captain Rex had taken his padawan, and she had let him. She had allowed that fornication. Anakin had one less finger than his captain, at the moment, and Rex put it to a use the General never would’ve imagined involved Ahsoka. He had to steer himself from not turning around and beating the clone captain to death. He had to go to his quarters repeating over and over again the mantra, “Jedi are not celibate. Jedi are not celibate.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After happening upon his Captain and his padawan in her quarters, Anakin continues to put his theory to the test. He is rather unhappy with the results it produces.

 

**_ONE LESS FINGER_ **

Word Count: 1,529

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

Slumber wasn’t merciful. After what he’d happened upon, it was impossible that he think of anything else, much less clear his mind. Ahsoka and Rex were in the same bed. While he lie down, so did they.

The blinds in his quarters were much more welcoming than the glass windows in Padme’s room. Glass _walls_ , rather. He didn’t sleep there often, but this situation was something he needed to speak with his wife about. The lovely little woman next to him rested a palm over his cybernetic bicep, “I know you haven’t slept, Ani. Talk to me.” He didn’t want to discuss it any further. Nothing new was to be said; he’d said everything. All that was left was the disbelief of it all. His padawan, the Chosen One’s padawan, was sleeping with his Captain. Because of his relationship with Padme, Anakin had wondered if it were his fault. Had Ahsoka formed an attachment because he unconsciously taught her to? Was there fault in his teachings or was it just her who decided to break oath?

And _Rex_ , Rex was the one clone whose name was known throughout the _Order_. Jedi, clones, allies, and enemies alike knew his name. Rex was, dare he say it, the best clone Kamino had produced. Why would he risk his position? Moreover, why would he risk his _life_ with the relationship budding between he and Ahsoka? Why hadn’t Anakin killed him yet? If it were any other soldier, Anakin may have shed blood. But Rex, he was too valuable to dispose of. He loved the Captain, he was his friend; but now his friend was seeing his metaphorical daughter. Anakin was at a loss as to why they would do this. He felt betrayed that Ahsoka meant to keep this from him instead of consulting him. Maybe he would’ve allow it, he didn’t know. They’d just slept together as far as he knew. They _slept_ together. They had _sex_. Anakin didn’t even know his padawan knew what that was.

 

* * *

 

The War Room seemed to strain pressure. It never had before, but it could’ve just been him that felt it, knowing what he did. He’d commed Ahsoka earlier to inform her that her presence was requested of. He didn’t want to give her away, but damn would she be hard to look at. The com call was strategically placed as to not disturb her and Rex, if they were still in her quarters. She would be coming through the doors any moment. The fatherly look on his face was difficult to erase, but he swallowed it.

Ahsoka emerged from the Temple halls and she clasped her hands behind her back. She made eye contact with her Master and gave a nod of the head. He’d never before noticed how well of an actress his student was. If he didn’t already know, he wouldn’t have suspected anything was going on.

The holo table lit up and Admiral Yularen was standing next to Master Yoda. The pair were travelling through hyperspace on their way to the Outer Rim.

“Patient, your padawan has become, Skywalker,” Yoda spoke. He continued, “On this mission to Utapau, you shall send her. What she’s learned from you, we will see.”

The transmission faded and the Jedi Council dispersed, leaving Ahsoka and Anakin in the room to discuss.

Anakin retired his arms-crossed position and leaned up against the extinguished table. He then gained courage to speak, “The mission to Utapau is an imperative part to Master Yoda’s objective. He needs you to speak to the inhabitants there to ensure that the Jedi are their friends rather than foes. This way, when Yoda needs to head there, it will save him a step in the process. I know it’s nothing much, but it’s something you’ll have to do as a General someday.”

At his conclusion, Ahsoka uncrossed her arms, “When do I need to be ready?”

“You’ll need to head out within the next couple of hours, take Rex with you,” he tested.

Her facial expression didn’t budge, “No other men or weapons?” She did look rather skeptical, but he knew she trusted his judgement.

He smiled at her slight defiance, “Not unless you think you’ll need it, Snips. Take the Twilight too.” His padawan rolled her eyes and made way for the exit. He watched her out and let out a breath of relief. What he was constructing was risky. If she found out, she’d never trust him again.

 

* * *

 

Without trying too hard, Anakin continued to orchestrate and carry out his plan. His intention was to make it seem to Ahsoka that he was overseeing her preparation in a fatherly way who is also nervous to let her go away independently type of way.

First, he wandered away from the docking bay to allow Ahsoka to settle in and get into rhythm.

His mind tortured him of images of she and the Captain. Ahsoka was like his _daughter_. She shouldn’t know about this type of thing, much less take part in it. Jedi aren’t celibate. He just wanted her to be, though.

The Captain may have even pressured her into doing the act with him. His most trusted soldier, fornicating with his student, his sixteen year old student. There could be a possibility that she didn’t even consent!

Once more, Anakin’s feet took him to the docking bay. Men in blue scattered the area without any real purpose. It was no need for them to be on the mission with Ahsoka and Rex, but she’s given them orders to help out it seemed.

He made his way into a different area, with the ships and men of the 212th legion. The mission he’d be on required him to bring along the 501st and join his old master, leaving Ahsoka behind. She needn’t be on such an intense planet anyway. Toying with his star fighter, he couldn’t help but glance every few minutes to catch Ahsoka and Captain Rex acting as lovers might.

At one point, he even caught her winking at him. The pit in his stomach darkened as he fell sick at the sight of her _wink_. If he knew anything at all, it was that winking was, more often than not, a sexual innuendo. Hell, even Padme winked at him sometimes.

The more he tinkered, the more anxious he grew, and the less work he actually did.

And as the daylight hours waned, the soldiers in blue dispersed from where Ahsoka was and began to gather where he and Obi-Wan prepared to leave for the Resolute.

Captain Rex had slowed in his barking of orders. Anakin predicted the dog would be whimpering in a short amount of time. As soon as that thought came to his head, he squeezed his eyes and wished it away. He didn’t want to imagine the soldier vulnerable to his padawan in that way.

Ahsoka bypassed the young Captain to stand in front of him and oversee what he’d directed the men to do. Upon her observation, the blonde haired clone moved down the platform and stroked the tip of her rear lekku.

Anakin almost vomited. He knew exactly what that did to her species. Not because he’d learned it from a recent Twi’lek fling, but because it was basic knowledge.

She blushed in the lek and retreated to continue her work.

A decent amount of time passed by before anything else took place. He and Ahsoka locked eyes. She’d been looking in his direction. Had he been caught? His chest hardened and a sizable lump found itself in his throat. She’d discovered that he was in the docking bay, presumably to watch over her without her knowledge.

Her montrals faced away from him and toward Rex as she spoke something he could neither hear or read from her mouth. Rex found his eyes as well, and he turned quickly back to his task.

The 212th and 501st were leaving for the boarding of the Resolute just as Ahsoka and Rex were doing final checks before their departure.

“Anakin, we have to go now, you know how Grievous can be particular,” Obi-Wan called to him.

Anakin looked over his shoulder, “I’ll be just a minute, old man, gotta check on my own padawan.”

His old master gave him a nod and left. Anakin leisurely walked to the Twilight, where Rex and Ahsoka were and chose to remain out of sight until he was right up on them. However, that proved to be a faulty move because the two thought they had been left alone.

An increase in the pairs breathing prompted Anakin to see what was happening. Their proximity gave him a headache. He got a clear vision of Rex sliding his hands down the torso of his padawan and then grabbing her by the utility belt and bringing her closer to him.

Ahsoka did nothing in protest. She fully advocated it. Perhaps the Captain didn’t tempt her after all. Still, the man was guilty.

He pushed her into the door of the Twilight and the door reeled in behind them.

Anakin couldn’t feel anything except the rattle of his skeleton. What had he done?


End file.
